villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Ruckus
Mister Ruckus is Uncle Ruckus "adoptive" (In truth biological) father. He regularly abuses Uncle Ruckus any chance he gets, especially when he was a child. He appears in the episode "The Color Ruckus" of The Boondocks. He was voiced by Don "D.C." Curry who played Uncle Elroy from Next Friday. History When Ruckus was a child, Mister worked several jobs including waiter and training dummy for the police. Each job involved him being humiliated and physically abused by Caucasian men, causing him to grow a seething hatred toward white people all his life. The abuse from similarly abusive mother also contributed to this, as she would insult him and his family when she believed she was dying. In turn, Mister gave his eldest son, Uncle Ruckus many injuries and emotional trauma, leading his son Uncle hate him and all black people. When Uncle was still young (possibly eight years old), Mister threw him out of their house, despite the protests of his wife and his other sons. This act caused Ruckus to live on the streets since then and be estranged from the family for fifty years. Uncle Ruckus' brothers Darryl and Darell believed that after the white men took his sanity, and dignity, and humanity, Mister Ruckus took these problems out on his boys, or perhaps it was their father trying to toughen them up for a tough world. Reunion with his son Many years later, Mister reunited with Uncle, when news of his much-loathed mother Nelly Ruckus's impending death came. He was not happy to reunite with his mother and told her that he wants to make sure she was dead and would celebrate her end. At dinner, he begrudgingly listens to his wife's praising of their sons before he speaks to Uncle, who he called a "Mexican", (which he states is a person who works their whole life to achieve nothing) for his odd jobs. However, a tearful Ruckus stated Mister always gave Ruckus a hard time because of his adoption. Hearing this, Mister laughed and revealed that Bunny's accusation that Uncle Ruckus being adopted and suffering from re-vitiligo was false, much to her denial and Ruckus' disbelief. Mister went on to state his hate of his son stemmed from how impregnating his wife ruined his chance of happiness and his work for Caucasian men was worthless. Bunny criticized him for insulting Caucasian men, as he finally had enough her praise of them and demands she list one of them who did good for them but she is unable, to his gloating pleasure. Mister then stated her influence ruined their kids and he labeled them some "Uncle Tom's" before stating Ruckus was the worst. Mister called him a fool who hates himself because he is too blind to see what's in front of him in the mirror, just another "black n***er like the rest of us". This stunning news and verbal abuse cause Uncle to rush out in tears, stating repeatedly he is adopted while in denial. Much later, he is good spirits when his mother finally dies and he gets drunk while relishing in being free of her abusive nature. Death of Mister Ruckus At the funeral, Mister once more relished in his mother's demise and congratulated Ruckus on digging the grave. He related on working hard labor jobs However, he once again mocked him by calling him a failure and comparing their circumstance in different times. His family told him to stop but Ruckus had enough and stood up to Mister. Ruckus told Mister to go on, since his mother abused him and now he's doing it to him. Mister is surprised by his son's words before Ruckus that the routine is now old and told him "So get it out of your system, then sit down, and shut the f**k up!". This left the rest of the family in disbelief and they started to worry. Infuriated, Mister told him to repeat his words but Ruckus reverted to his nervous self and asked which part. Mister yelled "I'll show you what part!", as he moved to beat Ruckus until the injuries Mister from got so many years of physical abuse himself had finally taken its toll on him and he fell into his mother's grave and snapped his neck, killing him. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sitcom Villains